Traditionally, the sport of snowboarding is enjoyed on a downward slope. The snowboard, which is attached to the rider's feet with bindings, glides down the incline propelled by gravitational forces. The use of gravitational forces for acceleration has inherently limited the enjoyment of snowboarding to locations with an incline or towing means of propulsion.